masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mass Effect: The tales of the PSV Volkova SR-1
These are the voyages of the PSV Volkova SR-1 and her crew. Commissioned in 2229 CE by Citadel Council to be the ultimate ship able to combat any possible threat, she was gifted to the People's Union of Soviets Republics of Earth as a reward for taking on the Omega pirates. She is captained by Marshal Natasha Eva Volkova and this is her story. Tear in time The date is 2246 CE, 22nd century and the Volkova is patrolling the Omega 4 Relay when the sensors go haywire, S.A.M is taken offline, the drive core power output drops to 46% and the ship is covered in bright pure light. In the CIC with alarms going off everywhere and crew trying to restart the systems, Marshal Natasha Eva Volkova, a beautiful skinny women with long slinky black hair hang back in ponytail, wide hips and large bust gives Lieutenant Nick Stokes and Com Specialist Chloe Taylor the order to hail Admiral Oleg Petrovsky and request help from the PSV Castiel guardian ship but they failed to get a connection to earth. Chloe "Natasha, we can't get hold of Admiral Petrovsky but we are being hail by Sergeant Tali'Reegar down in engineering, putting on-screen now" Tali "This is Sergeant Tali'Reegar speaking madam, the Volkova is going down if we don't get Samantha back online soon if we don't the drive core will fall and ship will be tore apart" Natasha "Ok Tali you hold down the front and order a crew of Engineers to repair the AI core and you keep the drive core running if ship falls it's your head" Tali "Roger that Madam, Tali'Reegar out" With the Engineers trying desperately to restart S.A.M and Com Specialist Taylor and Lieutenant stokes trying repeatedly to get a QEC connection to Earth, Marshal Volkova stands in the briefing room, staring at the blank screen planing the evac plan when she hears a familiar and comforting voice of S.A.M coming from behind her and the screen lights up displaying the data of the recovering ship. Natasha "Thank God Sammy your back online, what happen there?" S.A.M "I glad to be back too Eve, it's appears that the Volkova was hit by a time space anomaly and the radiation from this taken down my systems, the good news is that this radiation appears harmless to organics and the Volkova is now back up and running now, the bad news is that we still can't get a QEC connection to Earth and the direct cause of this unidentified radiation is still unknown" Natasha "Thanks Sammy, good to know the ship is safe, work with Dr. Penny Cooper and find out more about the anomaly, I don't like not know whats going on Samantha and please send Chloe Taylor to my cabin" Later on in the Captain's cabin, Chloe and Natasha are laying on Natasha's king sized bed in they underwear, Chloe wearing red and Natasha wearing black, having a romantic chat when Chloe cuddles up on top of Natasha, kissing her on her left breast as well as sliding her hand down Natasha's hips. Natasha kisses Chloe on her neck and place her hand on Chloe's hips and place her other hand in between Chloe's legs just as she slides Chloe's panties down her hips and head to kiss her neck again as S.A.M appears by the door, Chloe and Natasha quickly wrap themselves up with the blanket and Chloe and her shirt on S.A.M and her face turned red with embarrassment. Natasha and Chloe warped tightly in the Blanket started to slowing move their mouths together and started to make out. After making out for abit, Natasha and Chloe turn they a to S.A.M who is still stand by the door when she started to walking towards the bed, both Chloe and Natasha stares at her with confused look on they faces. Chloe just sit there speechless while Natasha question S.A.M about new ability to walk. S.A.M walks over and sits down on the bed by Chloe and listens. Natasha "Samantha! What the hell is going on, how are you doing that?" S.A.M "As you know I am based on the Enhanced Defense Intelligence and the perk 15's Mira VI but have many improvements, one of them being to the holographic generator that allows the c of a permanent hologram that can move out of the p beam and interact with the environment" Natasha "Sammy why have I not be told this, I am a Marshal of the Soviet Republics and the Captain of this ship, Why have I not been told this, Sam?" Natasha walked over to her deck, opened the second draw and pull out her pistol, a Soviet Pyrotechnics laser pistol, In a heated rage she points her pistol at S.A.M, S.A.M looks at Natasha and starts to cry. S.A.M "I am sorry Eve, it's been classified due to about how crews will react to it and how the Citadel enemies would use this tech if they got hold it. It's not even known by most of the Soviet party officials, I really sorry about it Natasha but it's my orders." Natasha "It's ok Sammy, it's not your fault, sorry for being mad at you Sammy, it's just that I am one of the highest ranking officers in the People's Republics and I haven't been told and that pisses me off, get all ranking officers in CIC in 5 minutes." Chloe "Can you keep this between you, me and Natasha, please Sammy" S.A.M "Of course Chloe, I hope this will not make it awkward between us. Chloe "Thank you Sammy, please just give us some warning next time you want to appear in our cabin" S.A.M walk back to the p and disappear as Natasha pick up Chloe clothes the floor and pass them to her. Natasha "It's ours is it now? I like that." Natasha slides back on her clothes. She smacked her butt and winked at Chloe with cheeky little smile as she walks out the door. Chloe "Your such a tease Natasha" 6 minutes later in the briefing room Nick Stokes, Chloe Taylor and Natasha Volkova are siting round the briefing table reading the s reports. Chloe put down the report she was holding and walked over to the end of the table turning on the hologram in the middle of the table, at that moment the ranking officers of Volkova's Crew walk through the door and sit round the briefing table. Natasha "Are all the ranking officers present?" She looks around at the officers to check they are all in her presence. "Good, Nick please began the brief" Nick sighed and stood and started pointed at the hologram, sangial ing to Chloe to start the brief. Nick "Right, the Volkova drive core is only runing at 96% power c and many of the s e are damaged needing to be repaired but ca not be done in till we are drydocked so we are heading back to earth" S.A.M "Natasha, we are r a murti Chanel hail, would you like me put it on-s ?" Natasha " Is it Admiral Petrovsky Sammy?" S.A.M "No, it's a d call from a Alliance vessel located in the Omega Nebula" Nick "No of Sam but we are not a Alliance support vessel, Alliance d calls are for the Alliance to handdor" S.A.M "We are in the s and by the sound of it, the crew will not surrie without i assist" Natasha "Ok Sammy put it on-s now and tell Fight Lieutenant Lindsay Monroe and sergeant Tali'Reegar'' ''to prep for FTL jump" The d call plays over the com s . Com speaker "Mayday, mayday, mayday! This is SSV Normandy! We've suffered heavy damage from an unknown enemy!" Nick "The SSV Normandy? I thought she was dry-docked at for refits" Natasha "She is Nick, it must be a fake." S.A.M "I checked and it's a real signal and they really need our help right now" The Speaker burst back in to life and Fight Lieutenant Lindsay Monroe started to speak over the coms. Lindsay "We will be ready to engage FTL in 5, M Volkova that's my Uncle on the d call, Fight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau we have go to save him" Chloe "No way, He your Uncle, that's amazing Lindsay that's probably why your so good at flying but is he dead? Natasha "Yes he is, we going to in what's going, S.A.M, Monroe be really" Later on in the CIC Natasha Volkova is at the galaxy map with Chloe Taylor stand beside her and Nick Stokes stand by the Bridge hold a tablet in his hand. Natasha looks down at Chloe giving her little smile before press the com button. Natasha "Engage FTL Lindsay, Chloe get read to hail the ship." Lindsay "Aye Aye madam, engaging FTL in 5 - 4 - 3 - 2 - 1, FTL voitroy reached, target ETA 1.2 miurtes" Natasha "Open hailing f to the "SSV Normandy" Chloe" Chloe "Opening hailing f , warning vessel matching Collector Cruiser signature spotted" Natasha "Drop out of FTL and Engage Emission sinks now!" Lindsay ""Aye Aye madam, disengaging FTL drives, Emission sinks active. The board is green…we are running silent." Natasha "Take us in close Lindsay, oh shit that's the SSV Normandy SR-1" Chloe "PSV Volkova to SSV Normandy please respond, I repeat PSV Volkova to SSV Normandy please respond. No response Natasha, aborting Hail f . Natasha "Shields up, weapons online ..... fire my mark ..... fire!" As she give the order, the t yet r sound of the Volkova's weapon s starting up filling the ship and then the Volkova open fire on the Collector Cruiser, d it in one volley. As red AK-2218 beams of the Volkova rip t the Collector Cruiser causing the ship to explode and burn up leaving it a heap of twisted and burned Metal, just drifting in space in till the Volkova make another pass fire on it with a final kill shot with the Volkova's large spinal Mass Accelerator tearing it to pricnes that fall down the planet below, burning up in the atmosphere. With the Collector Cruiser now being not much more than dust and burned up lumps of metal , the crew turn their a to the crippled Normandy, knowing that no one still abroad surries the attack, Natasha orders the Volkova to mass relay jump to Earth. Category:Fan Fiction